


8 Haiku on Ajah

by Aliena (ChokolatteJedi)



Category: Wheel of Time - Robert Jordan
Genre: Early Work, Gen, Haiku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-10-13
Updated: 2002-10-13
Packaged: 2017-10-26 20:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/Aliena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>8 Haiku on Ajah</p>
            </blockquote>





	8 Haiku on Ajah

**Author's Note:**

> Very early work. Please forgive. :P

Knowledge lost from the  
Ages past. Browns trying to  
Remember it all

 

The Greens, fighting for  
The Tower. The warders are  
An added bonus

 

Blues help one and all  
Taking up causes to help  
And prepare the world

 

Yellow remember  
How to heal. Old methods gone  
Using herbs instead

 

White are logical  
Coolly unemotional  
Rational and clear

 

Reds dedicated  
To saving the world from men  
And the new Dragon

 

Grays are peacemakers  
Seeking harmony. They are  
The mediators

 

Aes Sedai deny  
The Blacks who serve the Dark One  
But they do exist


End file.
